Different Light
by ObbessiveSWGirl
Summary: Anakin never turned to the darkside of the force. Padme never died during childbirth. How do they live their lives now? Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter1:Beginning

A/N:Please review! This is my first ever Star Wars fanfic so it may not be that great. But review and tell me what you really think so I can make it better!

* * *

I gasped. The pain was unbearable. "Ahhh!" I yelled. I heard crying.

"It's a boy," a voice said to me.

"Luke," I whispered.

I bit my lips and felt the pain come again. "It's a girl."

"Leia."

~**~

There was no way anyone could ever know about Luke and Leia. It could only be me and Anakin. No one else. I had to die. I knew that. I closed my eyes and thought. I would have a fake death. No one would ever know that I was still here, except my children and Anakin.

~**~

I had faked my death. Everyone now thought I was dead. Even Anakin. I had to find him. I had to let him know I was alive and safe, that our children were alive and safe. I was 'dead' and it would be hard to sneak around the universe trying to find my husband. It would be hard. I knew that much. If I had to find Anakin, I would have to bring Luke and Leia. It would be hard, I knew that much. Even without my children, it would be hard.


	2. Chapter2:Finding Anakin

A/N-Don't forget to review and read Chapter 3! Yes, chapter 3 is already out!

* * *

I started flying the _Midnight Star_. I had rented it using a false name. My false name was Sarah Goode. I put the ship in hysperspace and got up and walked away. I sat down on a bench and looked at the HoloNet. I searched Anakin Skywalker. He was on Coruscant.

Luckily, I had the hyperspace headed for Coruscant knowing the Jedi Temple was there and that Anakin might be there. I had been right. Now I needed to find a way to get to him. I sighed. This would be hard.

Luke and Leia started crying, again. I got up and went over to them.

I was finally at Coruscant. I landed the _Midnight Star _and turned around. I saw Jedi walking away from me. I looked closer. I saw a head turn towards my direction, but I knew they wouldn't notice me. I looked harder. It was Anakin! This was my chance.

I ran towards them and I knew Anakin was watching me. He said something to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan nodded his head and Anakin started coming in my direction. I had to get somewhere else. I knew they might be listening to me. I started going back towards the _Midnight Star__**. **_Anakin was following me.

I looked behind me. _Where was Anakin? _All of the sudden, I heard a lightsaber. "Who's there?" I heard Anakin's voice growl at me. I turned around and looked at him.

"Anakin, it's me, Padme!" I whispered.

"Padme?" He asked surprised. "You're not Padme. She's dead."

"No I'm not. I faked my death," I said. "You're my husband and our children are on the ship," I whispered more quietly.

"Padme…" He said. He looked at me and I could tell he was trying to figure it out.

"It's me, Anakin. I swear!"

He smiled and I knew he believed me. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my lips. "I thought you were dead," he said to me.

"I faked it so I could keep the children."

"Children?" He asked.

"Twins!" I whispered.

I looked in the direction of the Jedi. They were no longer watching us. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in the _Midnight Star_, I showed him Luke and Leia. He kissed me again to show that he loved me and them.


	3. Chapter3:Order 66

A/N-I hope you are all enjoying this story so far. Sorry the chapters are each so short. I'll be making the future chapters longer. Don't forget to review.

* * *

Anakin had said he had to go somewhere and he came with me to Tattooine. We were going to go and try and find a house for me and the children. I knew he hated Tattooine, but it was one of the safest places for suppose-to-be-dead people and illegal Jedi children. We soon bought a place for me and I settled in.

Anakin stayed with us for two days. And in those two days, something terrible happened.

I got on the HoloNet and the first thing I saw, was that hundreds of Jedi had been killed. "Anakin!" I yelled. I turned around and saw Anakin walking into the room. He was carrying Leia. Her head resting on his shoulder.

"What?" he asked me.

"Look at this!" I scooted over and he got down on his knees. He started reading and his eyes got wide with shock.

"Do they have a list of the dead?" he asked me.

"Not yet."

He closed his eyes. I knew he wanted Obi-Wan to be safe. "I have to go," he said. He put Leia in my arms and stood up and started leaving. I laid her down and ran over to him.

"No! You can't! It's not safe!" I exclaimed. "I won't let you die and you're not leaving me!"

"I have too," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me. He lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes, "I'll come back, I promise." He grabbed my hands and kissed them both and then he was gone.


End file.
